


Решительный шаг

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, M/M, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннор приезжает к Фейнриэлю в Тевинтер. Встреча оказывается чуточку не такой, как он ожидал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Решительный шаг

**Author's Note:**

> Текст полностью игнорирует канонические события после финала DA II.  
> Имеется иллюстрация:  
> [The Mask](http://aihito.deviantart.com/art/The-Mask-358876645) by [Aihito](http://aihito.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

***

 

Слуга оставляет его в слабо освещённом коридоре и уходит, с безмолвным поклоном скрываясь среди теней на лестнице. Коннор проходит мимо ряда тёмных зеркал и столь же тёмных, слепых картин. В конце коридора видна единственная приоткрытая дверь – узкая полоса трепещущего света на деревянном полу.  
Коннор идёт, и каждый шаг отдаётся тихой жалобой скрипучего паркета.

Он так долго шёл сюда – ехал, плыл, брёл пешком. Так долго – прежде чем это стало возможным в реальности.   
Коннор машинально вытирает повлажневшую ладонь о мантию. Он волнуется. Реальный мир не похож на Тень. Возможно, реальный мир окажется и более жесток.

Он замирает у двери – лишь на пару секунд. Решение принято годы назад. Он слишком многое положил ради того, чтобы оказаться однажды у этой двери.  
Коннор резко вдыхает – и входит решительным шагом.

В этой комнате светло лишь по сравнению с тёмным коридором. Она невелика и вся как–то скруглена покрывающими стены гобеленами, мягкими восковыми складками портьер. Две лампы – на столе, единственный длинный диван – у стола. Композиционно расположенная между ламп ваза с яблоками выглядит как оживший натюрморт – очень красиво и совершенно не аппетитно. Брошенная рядом раскрытая книга – как нота протеста.  
Фейнриэль ждёт на диване, умудряясь сидеть расслаблено, но в то же время очень прямо. На нём золотая маска, закрывающая верхнюю часть лица – и это первое, что замечает Коннор. И ещё волосы – они длиннее, чем помнит Коннор, и распущенные льются по плечам и диванным подушкам нескончаемым потоком из самого сердца сна.  
– Я рад видеть тебя в своём доме, – произносит Фейнриэль. 

Коннор подходит и садится рядом. Фейнриэль смотрит сквозь широкие прорези маски золотыми глазами. Он слегка наклоняет голову, так что светлые пряди падают вперёд:  
– Вероятно, мне следовало предупредить тебя. Но я никогда не был чересчур порядочным, и, полагаю, тебе об этом известно.  
Он берёт руку Коннора и кладёт себе на колено спокойным уверенным жестом. Коннор вздрагивает от неожиданности – всё происходит слишком быстро, он не ожидал – и чуть сжимает пальцы.  
Ткань мантии Фейнриэля – богатого тёмно–синего оттенка, яркого, но ни в коем случае не кричащего. Она очень плотная, но тонкая. Вместо тёплой уязвимости человеческой плоти и костей – под этой тканью ладонь Коннора чувствует угловатое металлическое сочлененье механической конструкции.  
Не убирая руки, второй он тянется к маске. Она не завязывается сзади, как карнавальная – пропущенный под волосами широкий ремешок крепится к золочёному ушку. Коннор расстёгивает изящное маленькое крепление. Маска тяжела, словно и впрямь целиком отлита из металла. Он снимает её и бросает на стол.  
Все не так страшно, как он успел вообразить – пострадала лишь верхняя левая четверть лица. Вот она выглядит действительно ужасно, и кажется, местами ожоги когда–то доходили до костей. Граница рубцов слишком ровная – ожог не был случайным. Кто–то нанёс это повреждение намеренно. Вероятно, кто–то также позаботившийся, чтобы Фейнриэль не был исцелён вовремя и лишился приятной внешности. Возможно, это был тот же человек – или те же люди – что лишили его и возможности передвигаться слишком уж резво.  
Левой брови почти нет, но поверхность глазной впадины, глаз, веки и ресницы не пострадали. Благодаря тому, как расчёсаны волосы, Коннор не может судить о состоянии уха и виска.

Губы Фейнриэля вздрагивают в улыбке.  
– Не так красиво, как в Тени, верно? – произносит он вкрадчиво.  
Коннор хочет поцеловать его, но не целует. Люди слишком привыкли лгать без слов, пряча свою ложь в соединении тел, в объятье, в прикосновении – ведь взгляд или дрожь голоса так легко выдают истину.  
Он смотрит в глаза Фейнриэлю, чтобы тот мог видеть, а не предполагать: Коннора не пугает и не смущает увечье, реальное или мнимое.

– Я привыкну, – говорит Коннор просто.  
– Не спеши судить с такой определённостью – ты ещё не видел всего.  
Коннор бережно касается бугрящегося рубца на его щеке, одновременно сжимая пальцы другой руки на металлическом колене.  
– Так покажи мне, – просит он.

 

***


	2. Когда туман рассеялся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фейнриэль и Коннор в Тевинтере.

***

Туман пал на Минратос, мягкой ретушью прикрыл грехи великого города, окутал улицы так, что свет фонарей едва угадывался сквозь ласковую всевластную дымку.  
Столица словно вымерла, лишь порой из тумана внезапно вырастала фигура случайного прохожего - чтобы тут же безмолвно кануть в молочную пелену, заполнившую всё кругом.   
Звуки вязли и исчезали без следа. Город затих, поверженный и заворожённый.

***

В спальне Фейнриэля нет окон, и потому туман бессилен проникнуть сюда, чтобы невзначай слизывать краски и похищать звуки. Некоторыми вещами сноходец нисколько не расположен делиться даже с безобидными на вид природными явлениями.  
Фейнриэль медленно пересекает комнату – он давно выработал у себя эту походку: неспешную, значительную, полную достоинства, отлично маскирующую тот факт, что передвигаться быстрее он попросту неспособен; по крайней мере, если не желает выглядеть до крайности нелепо.   
Сейчас, впрочем, притворяться не перед кем.   
Он опускается на край кровати, ленивым жестом перебрасывает влажные после купания волосы за спину, открывая полностью обнажённое лицо.  
Золотая маска лежит там, куда отбросил её Коннор часа два тому назад – на столике, у вазы с медленно осыпающимися орхидеями, среди лепестков. Сам Коннор крепко спит в постели Фейнриэля, на мятых и перекрученных винных простынях.  
Взглянув на него мельком, Фейнриэль переставляет лампу на ближний край стола, чтобы сделать картину более чёткой. Переводит взгляд на собственные руки – привычно послушные, не несущие никаких позорных рубцов, никаких обличительных следов чужой превосходящей силы и власти.  
О да, руки ему оставили. Иначе он не смог бы реализовать свой чародейский потенциал (а вот две здоровые ноги для способного мага – явное излишество, конечно). Ужасная была бы трата ресурса.  
Ни на лице, ни во взгляде Фейнриэля нет никакого намёка на выражение. Его руки Коннор любит целовать, бережно перебирая пальцы, словно великое сокровище, и Фейнриэль ни разу ещё не отнял у него своей драгоценной, никем не повреждённой руки.  
Он ослабляет пояс халата – венозно-красный шёлк и жёсткое золотое шитьё – и быстрыми, доведёнными до автоматизма движениями отстёгивает протез.

***

Лет пять назад Фейнриэль и предположить не мог, что добровольно явит себя чьему бы то ни было взору в своем естественном, не приукрашенном виде; что заведёт любовника и будет оставлять его спать в собственной постели.  
Коннор действовал на него очень странно, этого нельзя было отрицать.  
За последние двенадцать лет Фейнриэль привык к специфическому образу жизни – он практически никуда не выходил, незаметно обеспечивая, чтобы нужные люди, события и явления сами приходили к нему или случались без его участия. Встречаясь с кем-либо, он проделывал это на собственной территории, заранее подготовив сцену для действа: детали интерьера, освещение, определённая одежда и причёска, тщательно подобранные положения тела, отточенные долгими тренировками жесты, маска, сама стилистика движений – скрадывающая увечье и создающая ощущение ненавязчивой силы. И это работало – никто не относился к Фейнриэлю как к калеке.  
Но сам он знал правду. Знал, что никогда не повернётся к собеседнику отличным от тщательно рассчитанного углом, не обнажит лица и не поставит себя в ситуацию, когда отсутствие ноги станет проблемой. Он никому больше не даст почувствовать свою слабость.  
Однажды некий почтенный наставник решил, что ученик чересчур распыляется, что соблазны большого города кружат ему голову, что он начинает опасно опьяняться силой. Можно поспорить о приемлемости пламени и клейм как педагогического приёма, но цели он, безусловно, достиг. Фейнриэль выучил свои уроки: с тех пор он никогда не распылялся, а сила и обещание власти не пьянили, приобретя мерзкий сивушный привкус.  
Откровенно говоря, большую часть времени Фейнриэль не очень-то понимал, зачем живёт. Только из страха смерти? Только назло тому, кто уже всё равно не сможет дать его действиям никакой оценки? Как глупо это было бы.  
Он усердно и методично поддерживал мышцы в тонусе, завёл превосходного портного и отрастил требующие массы внимания очень длинные волосы, удачно дополнившие образ – и никто не догадался бы, какое отвращение питает сноходец к собственному телу, к собственному некогда красивому лицу.  
Только в Тени Фейнриэль по-прежнему чувствовал себя живым, здоровым, сильным. Он умел помыслить свою полноценность, и тропы мира грёз охотно ложись ему под ноги – под две его здоровые ноги – готовые вести куда угодно.  
На одной из этих троп он и повстречал тогда ещё совсем юного Коннора Геррина. В Тени тот был очень ярким, очень беззащитным, захваченным страхом, и потому невероятно привлекательным для любой сверхъестественной дряни. Включая, надо думать, и Фейнриэля. Хотя в первый раз он приблизился к Коннору из любопытства и желания помочь.

Всего несколько лет спустя Коннор пришёл к нему, чтобы с пугающей быстротой лишить всей брони, забраться в самое сердце и безмятежно дрыхнуть там, развалившись на обличающе пахнущих сексом и орхидеями шёлковых простынях.

***

Фейнриэль не смог бы логически обосновать, зачем вёл Коннора к себе, зачем помогал с планами – легальным и нелегальным – переселения в Тевинтер, зачем заранее велел приготовить для гостя покои в своём доме. Но правдивый ответ был ему известен: даже огонь не смог вложить в него достаточно здравомыслия.  
Потому что Фейнриэль влюбился.  
Это было первый подобный опыт в его богатой на различные переживания жизни. Даже в детстве он не дёргал за косы сверстниц, а подростком не задирал им юбки и не заглядывался на шлюх. Телесный голод был знаком ему хорошо – его можно было равно успешно утолить в одиночку или с кем-то – да и оценить чужую привлекательность Фейнриэль тоже не затруднился бы. Даже более тонкие вещи, наподобие скрытого шарма, были доступны его чуткому восприятию.  
Просто всё это его нисколько не трогало. Никогда ни мужчина, ни женщина не вызывали в нём душевного трепета, восторженного замирания – да даже просто эксклюзивного, направленного лишь на один конкретный объект желания.  
И, признаться, сноходец считал, что в этом ему крупно повезло. Ведь люди творят чудовищные, захватывающие дух глупости, когда дело касается именно тех чувств, от которых он избавлен.  
Увы, везение не длится вечно.  
Фейнриэль начал влюбляться в Коннора, бродя с ним в Тени и уча повадкам её обитателей. Очень скоро он заметил, что его интерес отнюдь не безответен – хотя никаких слов о любви не было произнесено. Желание встретиться во плоти было горячим и обоюдным, и где-то между получением Коннором перевода в Тевинтерский Круг и отплытием его корабля, Фейнриэль смирился - хотя нечто, всегда дремавшее внутри, бескостно замирало от ужаса при мысли о том, как стремительно знание об уродстве и неполноценности возлюбленного охлаждает чувства и меняет приоритеты.  
Однако вовсе не страх помешал ему предупредить Коннора. Просто, влюблённый или нет, Фейнриэль оставался магом, сформированным предательством близких и всей прелестью великого Тевинтера – то есть, магом расчетливым, эмоционально холодноватым, недоверчивым и совершенно безжалостным. Сладкая ложь была исключена из его меню давным-давно. Он хотел видеть непосредственную реакцию на себя, а не домашнюю заготовку.  
И Коннор пришёл – усталый, с такими отчаянными глазами, словно решалась, как минимум, его судьба.  
Пришёл и снял с него маску.  
Фейнриэль нисколько не был к этому готов – ни тогда, ни позже, когда Коннор принялся вдохновенно и весьма деятельно доказывать, насколько бессильны охладить его фейнриэлевы шрамы, протез и скверный характер.   
Но ещё меньше Фейнриэль оказался готов к собственной реакции на встречу в неспящем мире.   
Потому что теперь он был не просто влюблён и заинтересован, не просто испытывал самое искреннее влечение - о нет. Он страстно желал Коннора – страстно, сильно, практически постоянно. Тело демонстрировало самоотверженную готовность проводить в слиянии с милым другом чуть ли ни круглые сутки, не считаясь с личными потерями. Стоило Фейнриэлю посмотреть на любовника – да что там! порой и просто подумать о нём! – как идея бросить всё и немедленно пригласить Коннора в спальню с впечатляющей стремительностью обретала буквально волшебную привлекательность.  
То, что Коннор был бы только счастлив уступить каждому такому предложению, ничуть не облегчало ситуацию.  
Фейнриэль удерживался в девяносто девяти случаях из ста, доказывая, что нездоровая сексуальная зависимость не в силах перебороть его воли – однако у этих побед был горький вкус, ведь единственным побеждённым оказывался сам сноходец.  
Составляющей неожиданной страсти оказалась ревность – настойчивая потребность обладать единолично, не переносящая и намёка на конкуренцию. К счастью, Коннор не давал абсолютно никаких поводов ревновать его, и так откровенно наслаждался вниманием Фейнриэля, что одним этим развеял бы любые сомнения.  
Фейнриэль с готовностью окунулся в новый для него мир ежедневного головокружительного секса, но в остальном сближение не форсировал, и даже напротив, намеренно растравлял свою подозрительность, чтобы не оказаться беззащитным перед возможным ударом. Что-то подсказывало ему, что ещё одно предательство станет последним поленом в погребальном костре его принципиальной способности когда-то поверить хоть кому-нибудь. Поэтому он не спешил планировать совместные свершения, брачные клятвы и парочку усыновлённых сироток.   
В действительности Фейнриэль удерживал Коннора в стороне от любого достойного дела, поручая ему только унылую, монотонную, лишённую всякого вызова работу, ничуть не соответствующую весьма приличному образованию Коннора и его же ещё более приличному потенциалу – в ожидании, когда и как именно проявится недовольство и чувство недооценённости. Но время шло, а ожидания не оправдывались. Кажется, сын благородных Герринов согласился бы даже мести полы или мыть посуду, лишь бы это позволило не расставаться со сноходцем.  
И тот сдался: вопреки любой логике Коннор, похоже, любил его. Наверное, это можно было бы обоснованно заподозрить и раньше – достаточно было заметить, как при виде Фейнриэля озаряется лицо Коннора, как вне зависимости от предыдущего настроения, на лице этом вспыхивает яркая стремительная улыбка, а в серых глазах возникают опаляющие жаркие отблески.  
«Нельзя допустить, чтобы нас увидели вместе, - думал Фейнриэль. – Один его взгляд на меня компрометирует так, что не нужно никаких доказательств».  
Однако когда Коннор единым непрерывным движением ласкал его живое бедро и металл протеза (так, словно механическая болванка могла что-то почувствовать; и, о Создатель, Фейнриэлю даже казалось, что он и впрямь чувствует прикосновение, чувствует не протезом – ногой, которой нет), нечто в груди сноходца, а может, в его голове, ломалось и плавилось, как тонкий лёд под весенним солнцем.

Коннору понадобилось всего две недели, чтобы убедить любовника снять протез в постели.   
Одержав эту победу, первым делом Коннор вылизал обрубок.

Ещё через два дня он уговорил Фейнриэля попробовать при свете. С тех пор они ни разу не занимались сексом в темноте.

«Не глупи, – говорил Коннор. – Ты очень красивый. Я люблю тебя. Я пришёл к тебе через половину ойкумены; пришёл бы и через всю. Я никуда не убегу, ни за что».  
Всё это он говорил без слов, и Фейнриэль с холодным ужасом понимал, что начинает верить.

***

Коннор спит, вольготно раскинувшись, разбросав конечности, ничем не прикрытый. У его тела нет никаких постыдных тайн - Фейнриэль многократно и пристрастно изучил его и нашёл лишь несколько родинок. Ему нечего скрывать.  
Наверное, это должно бы вызывать зависть, но в действительности, думая об этом, Фейнриэль испытывает только настоятельное желание повернуть не имеющего никаких уродств Коннора на бок и со вкусом трахнуть в своей любимой позе, восхищённо созерцая выразительную родинку на шее сзади.  
Коннор действует на него разлагающе, определённо. Ему в Конноре нравится буквально всё, всё кажется кстати, всё вызывает нежность и заводит. Если бы Фейнриэль верил в бред суеверных профанов, он решил бы, что на нём отработало приворотное зелье. Однако бремя человека образованного вынуждает с прискорбием признать – во всём виновата собственная дурь. И хорошо хоть, обоюдная.  
Фейнриэль какое-то время наблюдает за спящим – молча, бездвижно, отсчитывая вдохи, лаская взглядом. Потом придвигается и едва ощутимо касается заросшей нечастыми рыжеватыми волосами груди; при этом небрежно завязанный халат съезжает с одного плеча, обнажая светлый гладкий торс сноходца. Широкая полоса золотой вышивки царапает сосок, и Фейнриэль лениво шевелит плечом – равно машинально и эффектно; после двенадцати лет ношения маски он едва ли хоть подсознательно способен на безыскусные жесты – тёмно-красная ткань покорно сползает ещё ниже. Фейнриэль высвобождает руку из рукава, другой продолжая легонько поглаживать рёбра Коннора. Кончиками пальцев он чувствует биение чужого сердца – сильные размеренные удары.  
«Почему я всегда думаю о тебе как о юнце? – мысленно обращается он к спящему. – Ты ведь лишь на восемь лет младше меня самого. Всего лишь. Однажды ты сделал шаг ко мне, когда я меньше всего этого ждал. Неужели мне не под силу подобная смелость в отношении тебя?»  
\- Проснись, - шепчет он.  
Коннор, не открывая глаз, улыбается, ловит его руку и тянет к лицу: прижимается губами к запястью, жадно втягивает воздух и, лизнув в углубление ладони, принимается методично целовать пальцы. Наконец тёмные ресницы вздрагивают и поднимаются. В тот же миг сонная улыбка становится шире и явственнее.  
«Когда он только видит меня, его первая реакция – обрадоваться, - думает Фейнриэль, ощущая знакомо нарастающее возбуждение и ещё какое-то щемящее чувство, вроде тоски. – Чего я опасаюсь? Это он беззащитен и нуждается в заботе, а не я».  
Коннор прижимает должным образом поцелованную руку Фейнриэля к груди:  
\- Давай ещё разок, - предлагает он хрипло и жарко.  
\- Я полагал, ты собираешься отдыхать, - уклончиво отзывается Фейнриэль, хотя больше всего ему хочется просто сказать «да». А ещё лучше - ничего не говорить, просто делать. Неспешный взгляд вниз убеждает его, что предложение не было голословно, и в тот же миг Фейнриэль чувствует, как кровь стремительно приливает к его собственному члену, и ещё почему-то к лицу, словно после всего, что они уже творили на этой самой постели, имеет хоть какой-то смысл краснеть.  
Коннор, конечно, замечает его реакцию, смеётся и красноречиво приподнимает бёдра, чтобы сделать свои намерения полностью однозначными. Он совсем не стыдлив, и это Фейнриэль любит в нём отдельно.  
\- Честно, я уже вполне отдохнул. Даже соскучился.  
\- Тшшш, – Фейнриэль мимолётно касается своих губ, призывая к вниманию. – Не спеши. Я пришёл с серьёзным предложением.  
\- В такое место, в такое время, в таком виде?! – изумляется Коннор. – Извини, но это серьёзное предложение точно никак не связано с тем, чтоб соблазнить меня?  
\- Разве что очень косвенно.  
\- Тебе изумительно идёт красный, - влюблено сообщает Коннор, медленно стягивая халат со второго плеча сноходца.  
\- Сосредоточься, Коннор.  
\- Не могу, – ферелденец улыбается обезоруживающе. – Ты меня разбудил, и теперь я безумно тебя хочу. И твоё шикарное голое плечо тоже никак не помогает.  
Фейнриэль качает головой, невольно улыбаясь в ответ:  
\- Я хотел бы обеспечить твоё будущее, насколько это в моих силах. Поэтому предлагаю тебе место моего делового партнёра или моей правой руки. Любое более скромное предложение было бы несправедливо по отношению к тебе.  
«Как ещё яснее возможно сказать «я люблю тебя»»? – думает Фейнриэль. внимательно наблюдая за реакцией любовника. Будет ли это тень неудовольствия? Скрытое торжество?  
\- Ух ты! – радостно орёт Коннор, обхватывая его за талию с явным намереньем прижать к себе со всей дури.  
\- А ещё, - спокойно добавляет Фейнриэль, опираясь на руку и склоняясь над Коннором, словно для поцелуя. – Очевидно, я люблю тебя.  
Его волосы падают вперёд, светлым плотным пологом отгораживая от окружающего мира.

***

По мере приближения рассвета густой туман, окутывающий улицы, начал редеть. Постепенно сквозь молочную кисею проступали очертания домов; смутность и анонимность неохотно уступала место сияющей в утренних лучах определённости, и когда фонари погасли, их уже возможно было разглядеть во всей красе.

***


End file.
